


Let me teach you

by LuXMavis_173



Category: Outlast, Outlast (Video Games), Outlast Whistleblower
Genre: M/M, weddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuXMavis_173/pseuds/LuXMavis_173
Summary: Eddie learns what he skipped in sex-ed.Waylon is the teacher, of course.





	Let me teach you

“Oh, my Darling come here,” the voice of the pursuer called out. “Don’t run from me, all it takes is one incision and we can be together, forever.”   
Waylon paused. He rotated on heel and looked at Eddie as he rounded the corner, nearly knocking over the flimsy shelving that held old laundry storage.   
“Darling,” Eddie cried, his arms wade, ready to scoop up his “Darling”.  
Waylon held up a hand to pause him, “whoa, what now,” he asked. “Make what incision?”   
Eddie looked at Waylon. “The incision where I will leave my seed so you can have our babies.”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa stop, stop,” Waylon said, having his arms around. “No, I’m a guy, guys don’t have kids.”  
“Not until I make the incision and add some flesh,” Eddie said, coming closer. He smiled like a shark ready to feast.   
Waylon held his ground as Eddie advanced, he placed a firm hand on Eddie’s chest, stilling him. “You know men have holes, right,” Waylon asked. “I mean, you took sex-ed, right?” Eddie’s confused face gave Waylon the answer. Waylon sighed, “Come on.”  
Waylon took Eddie’s hand and lead him to a table. He sat Eddie down in one of the chairs. Waylon looked around and found some chalk that had rolled underneath what looked like a child’s easel.   
Waylon walked to the brick wall and started to draw half crude female and male anatomies with chalk.   
“Alright,” he said, turning around. He picked up a pointer that was near. Waylon tapped the female figure. “This is a woman,” Waylon said, giving the female a few taps. “And this is a man.” Waylon tapped the other crude figure.   
“You will be such a good mother,” Eddie said, dreamily. “Good mothers teach their children and help them learn.”  
Waylon frowned at Eddie. “Continuing on,” he said in a teacher like voice. “Women have babies, which come out of here.” He tapped the correct places on the woman’s body. “See in the opposite sex there are no holes which babies come out of.” Waylon paused, blushed to himself. He never thought he would have this conversation with a grown man. “Now, to make a child, the man’s dick goes into this hole.” He pointed at the female anatomy. “But men do not have that hole because they are men and are the ones putting the baby inside the woman.”   
Eddie looked at Waylon confused. Waylon sighed. “Okay, you and I both have dicks. Despite what you think, it is impossible to chop a man’s dick off and make a hole for a vagina.”   
“Okay, so men don’t have babies,” Eddie said.  
Waylon nodded. “Correct.”  
“Well it is a good thing you are not a boy,” Eddie said, smiling and nodding back.   
“No, Eddie, I am a boy, I have a dick,” He paused, “But not all humans with dicks are men and not all humans with vaginas are females,” He saw the confused look on Eddie’s face. “But that is a conversation for another time.” Waylon shook his head. “Okay, let’s move on from this for now. Contrary to popular belief men do have a hole, that is accessible, if you are into stuff like that.” Waylon pointed at the buttock of the male figure. “Insert dick here,” Waylon said tapping the figure.   
“And that will make a baby,” Eddie said.   
Waylon sighed. “No, Eddie, that will not make a baby because that is not a vagina, that is a butthole,” Waylon’s face was red from embarrassment, luckily no sane person was around.   
“So women have babies and men don’t,” Eddie said. There was a crash and a “whore” ran into the makeshift classroom. The creature came charging at Eddie, Eddie paused and put a hand up, “Wait, wait, I almost got this.” He said to the creature. The shell of a man sighed, turned and walked back out of the classroom, dragging the piece of pipe behind them. “So, in order to have a baby I have to mate with a beautiful pure woman.”   
“I’m not sure about them being beautiful or pure but yes,” Waylon said. He sighed in relief that he might actually make it out of here with his balls.   
“But I could still make a hole to make a baby,” Eddie said.   
Waylon jumped back into attention, “What no, Eddie,” Waylon sighed. This nightmare was not going to end quick for him. “Fine, I’ll just show you.”  
Waylon set down the stick and walked over to Eddie.   
Eddie put up his hands, pushing Waylon back. “No, Darling, not until after the wedding,” Eddie said smiling.   
Waylon, realizing this nightmare is never going to end for him, sighed and smacked his face. “What wedding, Eddie,” Waylon asked, defeated. Maybe it was best to play out with this psycho’s fantasy and Waylon could still get out of here with little Waylon intact.   
Waylon stood at the doorway of the makeshift church, with Eddie at the alter along with the madman from before, pretending to be a preacher.   
Here and there set some other psychos. All whispering on “how beautiful Miss-soon-to-be-Gluskin looked in the wedding dress.”   
Waylon swallowed some bile that rushed in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath, and started walking down the aisle when the horrid scratchy music played over a rustic CD player.   
When Waylon finally landed at the edge of the alter, it felt like eons had passed with every footstep, the psychotic preacher began speaking to the couple.  
Eddie must have understood him because he started to recite his vows.   
“I hope you didn’t mind, darling, but I have had my own written up for a special moment like this,” Eddie then took a breath and said, “I promise to protect you, to fill you with seed, to help you raise our children and be with you in times of need. I’ll never let anything hurt you and help make you glad. Be there for our children, be the father I never had. With you we will achieve greatness, with you we will have the family I always dreamed up.”  
Waylon panicked, he had not prepared individual wedding vows, so he racked his brain and came up with some words he heard on a movie. “With this hand, I will lift you sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.”  
There was clapping and awing from the unusual audience.   
Eddie kissed Waylon before he had a chance to react, after Eddie pulled away, Waylon felt his face had grown hot.   
Eddie picked up his bride and carried him off out of the church and to the “honeymoon sweet” away from the main hallway and in deep into the asylum.   
Eddie laid Waylon on his back on the bed and climbed on top.   
If Waylon didn’t know himself better he would think that he was nervous as a girl on his wedding night, oh wait.   
Eddie’s needy hands pawed at Waylon’s dress, losing the clothing and sliding it off his bride’s shoulders. Eddie was twice the size of Waylon and Waylon was not about to fight someone who could turn on him any minute.   
Eddie nuzzled Waylon’s neck. Waylon snuck his arms around Eddie shoulders and started stroking Eddie’s back as if it was a natural habit.   
Waylon paused, remembering where he was, and spoke “Okay, Eddie, let me show you, uh, what I was going to show you.”  
Waylon started stripping himself, Eddie followed suit and soon enough they were both naked look at each other.   
Waylon shifted himself. “Now, I’m just showing you this as a demotion, for the er, future,” Waylon stuttered out.   
Waylon sucked on his fingers, and fingered his entrance, stretching it for Eddie. Eddie towered over Waylon, boxing him on the surprisingly clean bed.   
“I’m sorry, love, but this is my first time doing this,” Eddie said. He rubbed his cock against Waylon’s entrance, dripping with pre-cum.  
“You don’t say,” Waylon said. He perched himself on his knees and elbows, bucking is rear up to Eddie, for swift access. “Just like I taught you,” Waylon grumbled. He was stiff and forgot how nice it felt to be fully erect.   
Eddie pushed down on Waylon but didn’t enter. “I don’t want to hurt you, Darling,” Eddie whispered, into Waylon’s ear, hot breath danced across Waylon’s back and shoulders.  
“Dude, it’s fine just do it,” Waylon said, pushing back on Eddie, at this point he could impale himself on Eddie’s dick, was debating whether or not too.  
“But I know this is your first time too, Darling,” Eddie started.   
“Believe me, it’s not,” Waylon grumbled to himself.   
“What was that, dear,” Eddie asked.   
“Nothing,” Waylon sighed. “Alright, let me show you.” Waylon gripped Eddie’s dick and with the best he could in the position he was in, he shoved himself backwards, semi impaling himself with Eddie.   
Waylon’s breath hitched, he had not had this experience since Miles and he had broken up over two years ago.   
“Eddie, you need to move,” Waylon said.  
Eddie moved, propped himself on his elbows, and grasped Waylon’s small shoulders, he pressed his thighs against Waylon’s rear, rendering Waylon immobile.   
“I love a woman who takes charge,” Eddie breathed. He began thrusting, picking up speed with each hip movement.   
Waylon looked up and saw a mirror hanging over the headboard. In it Waylon got a full view on what they looked like.   
Eddie grasped the metal head board with one hand, the other he slid down to Waylon’s own needy cock. Eddie stocked it with each thrust he give Waylon.   
Waylon felt his heart beat in his ears, he breath came out in short puffs, he watched his reflection in the mirror, saw what he let Eddie do to him, his cock twitched, singling for what was what to come next.   
“Let’s do it together,” Eddie panted out.   
It was all that Waylon could take, Eddie climaxed with him. Both screaming out each other’s name.   
Eddie shifted his partner, they both laid facing each other. Waylon snuggled up closer to Eddie’s broad chest, taking in his sent, entangled with his sweat.   
“Does that mean we are going to have a baby now,” Eddie asked.   
Waylon yawned. “Not all the time, it might take a few more tries,” Waylon said, sleepily.   
Eddie stroked back a lock of Waylon’s hair from his face. “I’m down to trying.”   
Eddie gently kissed Waylon’s forehead.   
They both fell off into an exhausted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a co-work with foxbox97 on Tumblr.   
> They gave me the idea and I gave them (and you) a story. xD
> 
> I hope you liked it, 
> 
> I read all comments and likely to respond.


End file.
